


The Quickest Way (Кратчайший путь)

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: FML, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Джим по уши влюблен в своего первого офицера, но у него не получается достучаться до него сквозь эту вулканскую броню. У него нет иного выбора, кроме как обратиться за помощью к своей команде.





	The Quickest Way (Кратчайший путь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quickest Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301516) by [opal_bullets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_bullets/pseuds/opal_bullets). 



> Огромное спасибо opal_bullets за эту работу и моей бете April which will come за помощь с переводом ♥ | Deep thanks to opal_bullets and April which will come ♥

-o-o-

ПРОЛОГ

 

Эта история начинается — как и большинство историй на _Энтерпрайз_ — в медотсеке.

Через год или около того после начала миссии это стало почти рутиной: они натыкаются на новую планету или отвечают на сигнал бедствия с колонии, группа высадки спускается на поверхность, и немедленно начинается полный хаос. Поначалу Джим думал, что причиной тому была его любовь возглавлять такие десанты (за ним водилась особенность приносить повсюду разрушения, даже если в этом _не было его вины_ ). Спок, очевидно, тоже так подумал и попытался заставить капитана следовать протоколу и оставаться на борту, когда ситуация не требовала присутствия высшего чина. Джим какое-то время решил придерживаться этой тактики, но на деле выходило, что без него группы высадки влипали в еще _большие_ неприятности.

Это, естественно, означало, что Джим снова стал спускаться на миссии, что, в свою очередь, привело к тому, что Спок стал спускаться тоже, ведь логично, что лучшим из лучших Звездного флота только и не хватало няньки. И лишь отправив в нокаут своим секретным нервным захватом половину приветственной делегации, вулканец признал, что, возможно, им была нужна новая стратегия, а не новые игроки. Так что теперь Джим _и_ Спок стали ввязываться во всевозможные перипетии, что, конечно же, привело к настойчивым требованиям Боунса о включении и его в состав десантов, ведь он единственный на всем корабле обладал здравым смыслом, черт побери; а это, конечно же, привело к повышению уровня его угрюмости на десять позиций, так как он _ненавидел_ транспортаторы… короче, так или иначе, в девяноста процентах случаев (по крайней мере, с точки зрения Джима, не Спока) под конец миссии капитан, первый офицер и начальник медицинской службы оказывались в медотсеке со все новыми и новыми комбинациями ранений.

На этот раз больше всех досталось именно Джиму. Но если так подумать, он был вполне удовлетворен. Раны четверых офицеров по безопасности оказались довольно легкими, так что они уже приступили к службе, а Боунс вообще остался невредим. А Спок... Ну, если бы Джим не прыгнул под эту пулю, Спок был бы на его месте. Джим не мог этого допустить. Может, он и не был (полностью) ответственен за то, что эта миссия покатилась в пекло, но, определённо, его вина заключалась в том, что Спок всегда следовал за ним.

В общем, Джим никогда больше не хотел бы внедряться в до-варповское общество. Пули — это _охренительно_ больно.

И теперь ему было скучно.

Он мог попытаться зазвать к себе Боунса, чтобы потрепаться, но сейчас доктор дремал в своем офисе. Хотя Маккой и спускался на миссии с ними вместе, он всегда настаивал, чтобы именно ему отдавали на лечение раненых, что вело к тому, что Боунс уставал ещё сильнее. Он, конечно, сказал Джиму, что будет разбирать бумаги и чтобы тот звал его, если что-то понадобится; но капитан видел, что дверь была закрыта и из-за нее не доносилось ни одного ругательства вот уже два часа, так что… да, его друг, скорее всего, прилег вздремнуть, и Джим не собирался ему мешать.

Джим сбросил с себя тонкое белое одеяло и поглядел на плотный доспех из бинтов на своей груди. Он нерешительно поскреб там, где под повязкой была его рана, и вздохнул. В радиусе видимости даже не наблюдалось ни одной симпатичной медсестры, с которой он бы мог флиртовать. Все они сейчас были в соседней лаборатории, исследовали что-то. Чэпел приходила проверять его состояние, но это было уже больше часа назад, и все, что она сделала, это повторила предписания на следующие двадцать четыре часа: _ничего не делать. Ничего. Даже не_ думать _о том, чтобы встать с постели. Этот вид пули всегда оставляет паршивую рваную рану, так что выздоровление займет больше времени,_ и так далее, и тому подобное. По идее, это означало, что ему нельзя было читать отчеты, верно? Неверно. Старшина Рэнд заглянула к нему, притащив с собой несколько ПАДДов, как раз тогда, когда Чэпел собиралась уйти, и что она сделала? Улыбнулась и сказала: «О, Дженис, какая чудная мысль!»

И да, Джиму было так скучно, что он собрался с силами и сделал часть бумажной работы. Охотно. С радостью. Можно сказать, воспрянув духом. Он добавлял маленькие улыбающиеся рожицы в отчетах адмиралтейству. Они должны оценить. И кстати, разве не подходил к концу срок, когда он должен был сдать отчеты о производительности? Воодушевленные и не очень резюме на всех членов экипажа в количестве четырех с чем-то там сотен: _«Как бы вы оценили общую эффективность этого сотрудника? Выберите ответ, наиболее близкий к вашему представлению: Очень плохо, Плохо, Посредственно, Удовлетворительно, Адекватно, Хорошо, Очень хорошо, Превосходно…»_

Но в любом случае это отвлекло его примерно минут на пятнадцать. Пусть бюрократия идет нахрен. Джим начал ритмично биться головой о стенку, но так как между ними лежала подушка, он перестал. В чем смысл биться головой, если от этого даже не больно? В этом вашем медотсеке лишали даже самых базовых человеческих прав. Внезапно чувство тщетности захлестнуло Джима с головой. Смирившись с тем, что ему предстоит две дюжины самых скучных часов в его жизни, он подтянул колени к груди, поставил на них локти и принялся дергать себя за волосы.

— Вам больно, капитан?

— У-в-а-а-а-а-а! — Джим резко вскинул голову и обессиленно прислонился спиной к стене. — Какого хрена, Спок?!

Вулканец просто возник из ниоткуда прямо перед ним. У него под мышкой была зажата коробка в черно-белую клетку.

— Я напугал вас.

— Да неужели, блин, — проворчал он, потирая перевязку, поскольку почувствовал, как та слегка натянулась, когда он подскочил. — Ты хоть предупреждай, ладно? —  _Чтобы в следующий раз я не взвизгнул снова, как девчонка, при твоем появлении._

Спок торжественно кивнул.

— Я прошу прощения, капитан. И все же вам больно?

Джим только отмахнулся.

— Нет, нет, я в норме. Что стряслось?

— Моя смена только что закончилась, и я подумал, что вы, возможно, не откажетесь от партии в шахматы. Однако если вам требуется отдых, или вы заняты чем-то иным… — он указал на россыпь ПАДДов, которыми Джим себя окружил.

— Спок, — облегченно вздохнул тот, — на свете мало вещей, которых я хотел бы больше, чем сыграть с тобой в шахматы. Я _умираю_ от скуки.

Вулканец слегка склонил голову, но не прокомментировал такое явное преувеличение. Он убрал небольшое растение в горшке, стоявшее на столике у кровати, и заменил его своей доской. Джим изучил её: крышка была собрана из ошеломительно красивой и сложной мозаики геометрических узоров, выложенных чередующимися черными и белыми каменными вставками. Это выглядело по-настоящему завораживающе, и будучи и так подавленным, человек принялся угрюмо размышлять, какой вулканский мастер сделал его, встречается ли этот камень с зелеными прожилками только на Вулкане, как долго этот набор передается в семье Спока…

Джим сгреб все свои ПАДДы и бесцеремонно убрал их на столик слева от себя, пока Спок собирал уровни шахматной доски. Все части плавно вставали на свое место, и Джим принялся помогать ставить сами фигурки. Они совсем не были похожи на те, что можно найти в лежащих в комнатах отдыха наборах. Каждая фигурка, выполненная с кропотливой точностью, представляла собой равнобедренный треугольник примерно в дюйм толщиной. Джим довольно легко мог поднять пешки; все они были вполовину величины других фигур и не имели никаких украшений. Другие фигурки, однако, озадачили его. Ладьи, кони и слоны — все были одной величины, король и ферзь – лишь чуть больше. На каждой фигурке вились цепочки узоров из параллельных линий и треугольников, вырезанных на камне, и только по ним можно было отличить фигурки друг от друга.

— Все вулканские шахматы так выглядят, или это только у тебя такой модный набор?

Спок осторожно забрал у Джима из ладони черный треугольник, стараясь не коснуться его пальцев. Судя по тому, куда он его поставил, это был конь.

— Обычно вулканские шахматные наборы не похожи друг на друга, но нет, капитан, они почти никогда не повторяют классические земные формы.

— Почему нет? — спросил он и расставил оставшиеся треугольники по местам, научившись различать их, наблюдая за порядком, в котором ставил свои фигуры Спок. — Это же земная игра. Разве не будет _логично_ придерживаться традиционных образов? — Он игриво подвигал бровями.

— Интересная игра — шахматы, обладающая к тому же очаровательной историей, — пробормотал Спок, жестом указывая Джиму взять белые и, соответственно, ходить первым. Он поднял темные глаза от доски, чтобы взглянуть на капитана. — Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом?

— Я знаю, что я могу надрать тебе задницу! — рассмеялся Джим, хотя и посчитал ответ Спока странным. Он ожидал легкую беседу, — но, впрочем, неважно. Он беспечно сдвинул пешку на уровень вверх. Джим собирался придумать свою стратегию, только поняв, какую решил использовать его первый офицер.

— Шахматы, — начал Спок, — несмотря на немалую долю логики и мышления, которые требуются для игры в современную трехмерную версию, были одной из самой древних земных игр, — хотя его голос звучал размеренно и обдуманно, он передвинул пешку решительным движением. Фигурка со стуком встала на самый нижний уровень. — Тогда играли на совершенно другой доске, без различий в цвете, с другими фигурами и ходами… и это была, прежде всего, азартная игра, зависящая от случая.

Спок ненадолго замолк, и Джим последовал его примеру, удерживая поддразнивание на кончике языка. Его первый офицер снова включил свой режим лектора, и Джим знал, что ему предстояло интеллектуальное избиение. Он, конечно, легко мог бы перевести тему, но… Спок пришел сюда, чтобы составить ему компанию, так почему бы не позволить ему вещать? Кроме того, он всегда находил манеру его речи успокаивающей. Хотя сейчас Спок вообще-то использовал не свой резкий инструкторский тон, а… Это было что-то немного другое, и Джим не мог до конца понять, что.

— Игра случая? — подсказал он. Заодно он сможет узнать что-нибудь.

Вулканец кивнул.

— Да. Игроки должны были кидать кости, чтобы понять, какой фигурой они должны сделать следующий ход, — он поднял бровь в ответ на маневр, который Джим только что совершил. Капитан усмехнулся ему в ответ. — Метод, который, как я отметил, ты применяешь к себе, если ищешь вызова.

Пожимая плечами, Джим приземлил локоть рядом с доской, подпирая рукой подбородок. Его не удивило, что Спок смог догадаться о странных и часто перекрученных уловках, на которые он шел, когда чувствовал себя готовым к приключениям. Следующие пару минут они провели в молчании, которое только подчеркивалось четким перестуком камня о камень. Джим обнаружил, что разглядывает одну из пешек Спока, пробегая пальцами по ясным линиям и ощущая острые уголки.

— У каждой фигуры есть собственная богатая история, — сказал Спок внезапно, не спуская глаз с той, что зажал в руке Джим. Он продолжил так, будто и не прерывал свою лекцию. — Самой интересной, пожалуй, является история королевы. Учитывая предполагаемое место и время возникновения игры — Персия или Индия, примерно шестой век вашей земной эры, — она изначально носила имя ферзя, или великого визиря.

— Ого, — произнес Джим. — Она была парнем.

— В некоторых земных культурах она им и остается, — Спок опустил руку на обсуждаемую фигуру, но затем убрал ладонь в неожиданном для него неуверенном движении. — Кроме того, за время, пока игра получала признание в разных уголках галактики, названия фигур менялись в соответствии с местными культурными представлениями, — вулканец решил пойти слоном. Джим быстро ответил, ставя свою ладью на самый верхний уровень. — Например, на Тоилусе III земная королева превратилась в принца. На Виндикрикате её зовут повитухой. В высших сословиях Бамбуа — главой совета. А на Коралисе VIII, планете, известной своими обширными морями, в простонародье её прозвали старшим помощником.

Джим засмеялся.

— Выходит, что хоть я и капитан, но твоя позиция на доске гораздо влиятельнее, — он с интересом смотрел, как Спок едва заметно приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но затем закрыл его. Не сводя с вулканца глаз, он налил себе немного воды из кувшина, стоявшего на столике. Он, конечно, не мог знать, как быстро Спок придумывал и отбрасывал идеи, но казалось странным, что теперь он видел это уже дважды, причем за один и тот же час. Джим сделал глоток.

— А вулканцы? Как зовут королеву они?

— Вулканцы называют её _t’hy’la_ , — Спок захватил одну из белых пешек и отставил её в сторону.

— Что это означает? — спросил Джим, когда не последовало дальнейших объяснений.

— Для этого термина не существует перевода на стандарт. Но здесь определенно есть тенденция, Джим. Ты уже заметил её? — он явно ожидал ответ, хотя его глаза остались на доске.

— Х-м-м, — протянул Джим, поднимая одну из своих подушек и взбивая её. — Ну… хотя они очень влиятельны на доске, кто-то другой обычно занимает высшую позицию в обществе, — укладывая подушку к стене, он обхватил её рукой и посмотрел на Спока, пытаясь понять, в верном ли направлении он движется. Вулканец просто уставился на него в ответ. Ну ладно, поиграем в студента. Джим прилежно изучил все семь уровней доски, отмечая позиции каждой фигуры, выбывшей из игры, и их количество, перебирая в голове возможности и гипотетические ситуации.

— Поддержка, — сказал он наконец. — Они обычно находятся на вспомогательных позициях.

Спок склонил голову.

— И не только вспомогательных, Джим. Они дают советы, исполняют роль доверенных лиц и задушевных друзей — и более того, они одновременно величайшая сила и величайшая же слабость короля, или его иного культурного эквивалента.

Джим обдумал стратегию.

— Они величайшая сила короля, потому что могут сделать почти все, чтобы спасти его. А величайшая слабость, потому что он так зависит от них… и потому что, учитывая правила игры… без них так сложно стать победителем.

— Именно, — согласился Спок.

И снова они погрузились в молчание. 

Пока они по очереди делали ходы, в пух и прах разбивая планы друг друга, Джим обнаружил, что все больше и больше думает обо всем, что Спок рассказал ему. Теперь он не мог просто играть фигуркой, которая пришлась ему по вкусу — каждый раз, взяв ее в руки, он гадал о её истории, о том, как её звали персы и как именуют её вулканцы. Особенно часто он возвращался мыслями к королеве. Или старшему помощнику. Джим посмотрел на Спока через все преграды и уровни доски, разделявшие их, и хотя его синяя униформа ярко бросалась в глаза, но… в остальном его темные волосы и глаза, его бледная кожа, стерильная белизна комнаты вокруг них… все это гармонично подходило к шахматной доске.

— Ты знаешь, — произнес Джим, хмурясь, — я всегда думал, что шахматы были всего лишь тактической игрой.

— Не только, — ответил вулканец. Сейчас был его ход, и в том, как он сдвинул своего короля на одну клетку влево, сквозила почти что нежность, совсем не похожая на те резкие движения, что были раньше. И вот прямо в этот момент Джим осознал, что был увлечен Споком, и это продолжалось уже бог знает сколько времени.

—…Очаровательно, — пробормотал Джим.

 

СУЛУ

Джим втрескался в Спока. Худшим в этом было даже не то, что они проводили вместе почти каждую смену. Не то чтобы Джим часто пялился на его губы вместо того, чтобы на самом деле слушать, что ему говорят. И дело было даже не в том, что когда Спок наклонялся к своей станции, проверяя приборы, другие члены экипажа частенько ловили Джима на том, как он пялился на задницу вулканца. (Он в любом случае ничего не мог поделать с этим, видя, как Спок делает это _пятьсот раз на день_. Какой идиот вообще сконструировал этот корабль так, что нужно вставать, чтобы снять показания с приборов? Джим так и не понял, хотел он задушить этого человека или же поблагодарить). Нет. Все это были хорошие вещи. Они, определенно, не помогали справиться с его влюбленностью, но по крайней мере приносили хоть какое-то удовлетворение.

Хуже всего оказалось то, что ему не к кому было обратиться за советом.

У Джима, вообще-то, не было особых проблем со всеми этими «служебными романами». На борту _Энтерпрайз_ что-то подобное случалось постоянно, и он об этом знал. Черт, да он тактично смотрел на это сквозь пальцы. Джиму также было плевать на всю эту ерунду вроде «мальчик с мальчиком», или мальчик с (полу-)инопланетянином в данном случае. Опыт в такого рода делах он приобрёл, если не в ранней юности, то в Академии, где в общежитиях и кабинетах частенько имели место быть странные отношения. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что ни одно из его обычных решений к текущей ситуации не подходило.

Конечно, Джим флиртовал. Все знали это. Джим флиртовал _по умолчанию_. Он был достаточно аккуратен, чтобы не переборщить с этим во время смен, но в столовой? В комнатах отдыха? _Во время шахмат со Споком?_ Он флиртовал всё время! Теперь же он не мог флиртовать со Споком, потому что он всегда флиртовал со Споком, и не было никакого способа, чтобы Спок понял, что теперь он правда с ним флиртует, потому что он всегда правда флиртовал, но теперь он _правда-правда_ флиртовал, и… и это никуда его не приведет.

Джим не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии. Это следовало принять за основу. Он знал, что он не был в совсем уж патовой ситуации, но также понимал, что если он хотел сохранить свой разум, нужно было привлечь помощь со стороны. Но кого бы можно было спросить об этом? После восемнадцатого круга, нарезанного по каюте, капитан притормозил и потер виски. Это должен быть тот, кому он доверял, кто-то, кто хорошо знал и его, и Спока, кто-то, кто преуспел на сексуальном поприще… короче, у него остался очень, очень короткий список претендентов. И был только один вариант, который хотя бы смутно казался подходящим.

Джим вздохнул. Затем расправил плечи и шагнул в коридор прежде, чем успел передумать. По пути он едва замечал других членов экипажа, слепо кивая и поднимая руку в приветствии, и прежде чем успел сообразить, он уже стоял у ботанических лабораторий. Джим скользнул внутрь и заметил свою мишень в дальней части комнаты: вспышка золотого, мелькающая в этой зелени.

— Эй, Сулу! — позвал он. — Чем занят?

Пилот выглянул в просвет между высокими папоротниками.

— Ничем особенным, капитан, — расплылся в улыбке он. — Просто дарю этим малышкам немного любви.

Джим проложил свой путь к нему, и Сулу указал на небольшую рассаду цветов, прячущихся в тени папоротника.

У растений были сине-зеленые стебли, и цветы варьировались в окраске от пурпурного до глубокого аметистового, на каждом венчике красовалось по три лепестка. Сулу опрыскивал листья из пульверизатора, и они слегка дрожали от соприкосновения с водой. Некоторые из бутонов тут же захлопывались, а острые оборки мгновенно разрастались и сцеплялись с соседними лепестками. Джим напряг мозги, пытаясь понять, когда его рулевой успел собрать эти образцы с колонии на планете, где они были пару лет назад.

— Эти реткалионские щелколисты выглядят отлично, — сказал он, и Сулу просиял от гордости, все еще сбрызгивая растения. Капитан попытался вспомнить больше, рассчитывая, что чем счастливее Сулу будет сейчас, тем меньше он будет смеяться над Джимом потом. — Вижу, ты нашел достойную замену их естественному рациону из, э, фоггледудлей?

Сулу смешливо фыркнул.

— Фоггадудлёу. И да, когда мы в последний раз были на Новом Вулкане, и я помогал им с ботаническими проектами, мы с парой их специалистов смогли выяснить, какие протеины оно берет из фоггадудлёу. Это похоже на то, что венерины мухоловки делают с насекомыми, — он снял переброшенное через плечо полотенце и протер носик бутылки, прежде чем отвинтить крышку.

Джим проводил его до раковины, где тот очень осторожно избавился от остатков жидкости, оказавшейся, по всей видимости, не просто водой. Джим знал, что прямо перед ним открылась отличная возможность, чтобы завести разговор на интересовавшую его тему, но просто не мог сообразить, с какой стороны подступиться.

— Вулканцы, мда? Как они… Они относятся к растениям так же, как и к экспериментам? Или смотрят на это так, как ты?

Бросив на капитана удивленный взгляд, Сулу отвернулся от раковины и прислонился к стойке, чтобы разговаривать лицом к лицу. Рулевой приподнял уголки губ.

— В смысле, заботятся ли о цветах так, будто им есть до этого дело?

Сунув руки в карманы, Джим пожал плечами.

— Ага.

Сулу закатал рукава до локтей и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, это не очевидно до тех пор, пока не поймешь, что искать. Ты же знаешь вулканцев. Их сложно понять. Но это становится ясно, когда ты смотришь, как они работают с саженцами. Когда ты пересаживаешь рассаду, ты должен быть бережен. И кроме того, существует множество способов пропалывать сад. Ты можешь просто вырывать сорняки, или же, наоборот, осторожно выкопать их и отнестись к ним с уважением. Вот так вулканцы и поступают.

Джим усмехнулся.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вулканцы не против идеи вырастить розы для своей дамы сердца? — пошутил он.

Вместо того, чтобы посмеяться с ним вместе над этой нелогичной сценкой, как Джим и ожидал, Сулу моргнул, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— О-о-о-о-х. Так вот к чему все это было. Стрёмно.

— Погоди, ты о чем? — напрягся Джим.

— Ты и Спок, хех? Не могу сказать, однако, что я это не предвидел. Противоположности притягиваются и все такое.

— Да кто вообще что сказал о Споке? — Джим запаниковал.

В этот раз ухмылялся уже Сулу.

— Так ты заглянул в лаборатории просто поболтать, значит?

— Ты сам первый заговорил о вулканцах, — возразил капитан, нервничая.

— А _ты_ играешь не на своем поле, — Сулу покачал головой и оттолкнулся от стойки. Проходя в сторону засаженных рядов, он бросил через плечо: — Я практикую несколько разных видов боевых искусств, капитан, поэтому способен узнать защитный маневр, если вижу его.

Джим вновь потащился следом, отмахиваясь от листьев и веток, преграждавших путь.

— Ну хорошо, ладно. Не буду спорить. Что ты думаешь об этом?

Сулу вздрогнул и повернулся к нему лицом.

—…О тебе и Споке?

— Нет, нет никаких «я и Спок». В этом-то и загвоздка!

— Эм, с каких это пор у тебя проблемы с тем, чтобы закадрить кого-то?

— Ауч, — надулся Джим, чувствуя, как ухает где-то в желудке. Признаться в чем-то себе и услышать от другого — это две очень разные вещи. —  _Тушé_.

Сулу только закатил глаза.

— Итак?

— Он же не просто какая-то горячая штучка в баре, чувак! — заявил Джим, размахивая руками. — И не то чтобы я могу впечатлить его своим капитанским чином или предложить выпить, или позвать в свою каюту, потому что, во-первых, он и так _знает_ , что я капитан, во-вторых, он даже _не пьет алкоголь_ и, в-третьих, если я позову его к себе, он решит, что я просто хочу сыграть партию в хреновы _шахматы!_ — от его последнего взмаха руками на их головы пролился ливень крошечных, морозно-зеленых листиков.

— Возможно, — произнес Сулу с хитринкой, — но шахматы, или же _шахматы_?

Отчаяние взяло над Джимом верх. Он схватил Сулу за плечи, эффективно отрывая его от смахивания лепестков с рубашки. Скорее всего, он выглядел как безумец, с диким взглядом голубых глаз и цветами, путающимися в волосах, но Джим уже прошел ту точку, где ему было до этого хоть какое-то дело.

— Сулу. — Он слегка встряхнул своего рулевого. — Я прошу — нет — я _умоляю_ о твоей помощи.

Сулу очень аккуратно вывернулся из его хватки.

— В чем конкретно ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? Заарканить вулканца? Я не уверен, что хочу вообще в это ввязываться.

Ну наконец-то он отнесся к этому серьезно.

— Нет, — сказал Джим. — Я не прошу тебя ничего _делать_. Я просто хочу узнать, какой, по твоему мнению… кратчайший путь… — Джим завис, пытаясь подобрать выражение, которое звучало бы менее по-девчачьи, но не смог ничего придумать, —…к сердцу вулканца?

— К сердцу Спока, — сказал Сулу невыразительно.

—  _К вулканскому сердцу в целом_ , — поправил Джим.

Сулу вздохнул и упер руки в боки, размышляя.

— Ну… ты знаешь Спока. Он не раскрывает свои карты. В смысле, когда он на мостике, он весь такой деловой. А большую часть времени, которую я провожу с ним _вне_ смен, мы спаррингуемся.

— Спаррингуетесь? — повторил Джим, чувствуя искорку надежды.

— Именно. Я практикуюсь в схватке двумя разными клинками. У меня есть рапиры, шпаги и моя катана. Я даже немного владею палашом, — он пожал плечами. — Спок попросил меня научить его еще сто лет назад, так что мы спаррингуемся пару раз в неделю.

Вот это было уже что-то, с чем можно работать; шестеренки в голове Джима закрутились с немыслимой скоростью.

— Значит, ему нравятся боевые искусства?

— Ага. Но ты, наверное, немногому сможешь его научить, потому что ты же практикуешь рукопашный, так ведь?

— Что, ты думаешь, это не прокатит? — оскорбленно пропыхтел Джим.

— Конечно, нет! — Сулу только посмеялся над его возмущением. — Просто я до сих пор не смог уломать его поучить меня сражаться этим его вулканским оружием — он практикуется с кое-какими чумовыми штуковинами — но зато он сам учит меня рукопашному бою взамен. Парень просто монстр, я тебе скажу.

Джим потер шею. Уже год прошел, а он все еще мог почувствовать руки вулканца на ней. Его нечеловечески теплые, невозможно сильные руки. Джим прочистил горло.

— Да, что-то я такое припоминаю.

Сулу сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Это все, что я могу предложить тебе, приятель. Прости.

— Нет, нет, это здорово. Ты знаешь, когда он обычно тренируется сам по себе?

— Угу. По утрам, перед началом смены.

В голове Джима уже дозревал план.

— Спасибо, Сулу. Ты просто нечто.

— Не стоит, — ответил тот со слегка натянутой улыбкой.

Неважно. Джим знал, его план сработает.

-o-o-

Следующим же утром (согласно корабельному времени, по крайней мере) Джим поднялся в безбожно ранний час. Он натянул на себя шорты, старую футболку и спустился вниз, в спортивный зал. На самом деле, капитан был искренне удивлен тем, как много здесь собралось народу, но большинство из них занимались на велотренажерах и беговых дорожках и смотрели ролики, транслирующиеся на стену. Однако когда Джим вошел в одну из комнат, где на полу были разложены маты для борьбы, он нашел только нескольких мужчин и женщин; все они наблюдали за одним спаррингом.

В схватке сошлись лейтенант Доусон, член одного из подразделений службы безопасности корабля, и Спок. Ну естественно. Они сошлись в рукопашном бою, хотя нельзя было сказать, что они практиковали какой-то конкретный стиль боя. Человек явно пытался использовать все, что только было в его арсенале против вулканца, который, похоже, предпочел спокойно блокировать и уклоняться, вместо того, чтобы атаковать в ответ. Доусон был очень подвижным, особенно если учесть, что он был одет только в красные штаны вроде длинных велосипедных шорт. Спок, в свою очередь, был облачен в вулканский эквивалент кимоно для тренировок, как подозревал Джим. Оно было черным и выглядело тонким, потому что, когда Спок двигался, чтобы блокировать или ударить, оно обвивало его конечности; вулканец скорее походил на стремительную тень, скользящую по светлой комнате. Несмотря на хитрые комбинации, к которым обращался Доусон, Спок будто бы знал, что тот сделает, еще до начала движения, и не отставал ни на йоту. Если говорить проще, Спок был быстрее _и_ сильнее. У лейтенанта просто не было шанса.

Без предупреждения Спок развернулся, чтобы послать мощный удар, и Джим, определенно, не заметил, что его волосы взметнулись, как ткань его кимоно, и затем легли на место с неподражаемой грацией. Удар пришелся Доусону прямо в солнечное сплетение, и он повалился на мат. Кто-то присвистнул, еще пара человек захлопали.

— Вы заметно улучшили свои навыки, лейтенант, — произнес Спок.

Он даже не сбился с дыхания, мерзавец.

Доусон рассмеялся — настолько, насколько мог через тяжелые вздохи. Женщина, которая свистела, помогла ему подняться на ноги.

— Что ж, да, думаю, мне придется еще немало потрудиться, прежде чем я брошу вам вызов снова, сэр.

— Упражнения никогда не бывают лишними, — одобрил Спок, склоняя голову в некоем подобии поклона. — Прошу меня извинить.

Он отвернулся и прошел к одной из зеркальных стен.

Группа собравшихся ударилась в оживленное обсуждение боя по горячим следам, но Джим не сводил глаз со Спока. Вулканец стоял спиной к нему, но его хорошо было видно в зеркале. Джим слышал, что вулканцы не потеют, но совершенно отчетливо видел капельку, стекающую по шее Спока. Джим, на минуточку, абсолютно точно не смотрел, как она скользит в сторону темных волос, которые были заметны там, где кимоно запахивалось на груди. И Спок совершенно определенно не предоставил ему прекрасную возможность попялиться, наклоняясь, чтобы открыть лежащий на полу футляр. И уж конечно, это совсем _не_ стояк начал потихоньку оттягивать Джиму шорты. Он быстро сорвал полотенце со стоящей у двери стойки и повесил на руку так, чтобы скрыть это смущающее обстоятельство, которое — совершенно точно — _не было_ частью его плана.

Спок выпрямился, спокойно разворачивая тонкие полоски белой кожи, на концах которых покоились металлические грузики. Он провернул оружие в руках и взглянул в зеркало, оценивая свои движения. Он поднял глаза — и посмотрел прямо на Джима.

Человек замер — и Спок тоже. Джим ничего не смог поделать, замечая, что хотя Спок дышал легко, его рот был слегка приоткрыт от натуги. Вулканец медленно и вопросительно поднял брови.

Джим кашлянул, выдавил улыбку и совершенно по-идиотски помахал своему первому офицеру. _Кому вообще нравятся спарринги?_ — подумал Джим, пулей вылетая из комнаты. Да… сегодня был день, гораздо больше подходящий для беговых дорожек.

 

СКОТТИ

Следующие пара дней на мостике прошли особенно неловко, однако проблема крылась не в Споке. Вулканец вел себя совершенно обычно, несмотря на бестолковое представление, которое Джим устроил ему во время тренировки. Что было очень хорошо. Нет, источником неловкости стал Сулу, который во время спокойных часов смены завел привычку медленно разворачиваться в кресле и многозначительно стрелять глазами между Джимом и офицером по науке позади него. А все потому, что Джим сглупил, решившись обратиться к Сулу. Влюбленность Джима вообще превращала его в идиота, так что, если подумать еще разок, во всем _был_ виноват Спок.

Джим одернул Сулу, и сам неторопливо развернул кресло, прожигая взглядом своего первого офицера. Тот стоял и смотрел через плечо офицера слева от себя, кивая на что бы там она ему ни говорила. Затем Спок сделал два шага назад, к своей станции, наклоняясь, чтобы проверить датчики. Наклонился — внимание — так, что его задница вновь оказалась точнехонько на линии взгляда Джима. Сукин. Сын.

— Спок! — рявкнул он.

Вулканец выпрямился.

— Капитан?

Джим выпалил первый же пришедший в голову вопрос:

— Когда ты в последний раз спускался в инженерный отсек?

— Пять целых точка семь десятых дней назад, капитан, — немедленно сообщил Спок.

Джим кивнул. Это, вообще-то, и вправду могло сыграть на руку, потому что ему срочно нужно было валить отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

— Ясно. Я собираюсь пройтись и удостовериться, что Скотти ничего не подорвал за это время. Мостик ваш, мистер Спок.

— Да, капитан.

В ответ на это Джим оставил кресло и _в своем обычном темпе_ прошел до турболифта, прямо вот так. Если уж Джиму приходится оставлять свои позиции, он собирался отступить по крайней мере с достоинством. Как только двери закрылись, Джим сполз по стене.

— Инженерный отсек, — скомандовал он без особого энтузиазма, и лифт пришел в движение.

Джим и раньше западал на людей. И даже не раз. Но теперь это была не девчонка, сидящая в третьем ряду на семинаре по тактике. Кроме того, и Джим больше не был подростком, и раз уж он уже начал думать в этом направлении, стоило использовать слово посолиднее, чем « _запал_ ». «Запасть на кого-то» — это звучало так… по-школьному. Джим был взрослым человеком. Капитаном хренова звездного корабля! Он добился этого не тем, что зашел сюда и мило улыбнулся (ну, ладно, вообще-то тут была доля истины). Джим получил в свое распоряжение эту малышку, потому что был умным, черт побери. _Логика_ подсказывала, что если он мог покорять новые планеты и неисследованные уголки космоса, то сможет совладать и с распускавшимися чувствами, которые он питал к своему первому офицеру.

Поход в Инженерный мог обернуться одной из лучших его идей сейчас. Логика посещала царство Монтгомери Скотта только с появлением Спока.

Двери лифта открылись, являя пустой коридор — здесь всегда было мало людей, зато лучше, чем где либо на Энтерпрайз, ощущалось присутствие самого корабля. Он счастливо провел рукой по стене, растворяясь тихом гудении своей малышки и позволяя вибрации пройти сквозь него. Когда Джим приблизился, двери, ведущие в главный инженерный отсек, распахнулись, демонстрируя ему сложную систему компьютеров, двигателей, мигающих огней, труб и проводов, переплетенных в непостижимом танце. Вновь мощный гул корабля ослабил его беспокойство, и он вздохнул. Было приятно вспомнить, что существовало нечто большее, чем его новая тревожащая влюбленность.

Кинсер сидел на высокой металлической конструкции слева от Джима, печатая что-то на ПАДДе при помощи стилуса.

— Эй, Кинсер! — позвал он, махнув ему, когда маленький инопланетянин уставился на него из-за экрана. — Где я могу найти Скотти?

Кинсер указал в дальний правый угол комнаты.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джим.

Чувствуя себя лучше, чем за все последние дни, капитан уверенной походкой прошел между баков с хладагентом, насвистывая легкую мелодию. Решив, что цель уже где-то рядом, он крикнул:

— Скотти!

— Кэп! — немедленно откликнулся инженер. Затем и тот сам выглянул из-за угла. — Я здесь, сэр!

Джим просиял и преодолел остаток пути.

— Здорово, Скотти, — произнес он, заворачивая в закуток, где работал шотландец. — Как поживает мой любимый главный инженер?

— Не так уж плохо, кэп, — ответил тот, пока его пальцы буквально летали по экрану одного из сканеров. — Чем могу быть полезен?

Джим дернул плечом. Теперь, когда он уже был здесь, не было особого смысла торопиться. В какой-то момент ему, правда, все равно придется вернуться на мостик. Джим облокотился на верхний краешек большого монитора, над которым колдовал Скотти, чтобы иметь возможность говорить лицом к лицу.

— Просто заглянул перекинуться словом, если у тебя есть минутка.

— Не могу сказать, что у меня полно времени, но, думаю, минутку ребята способны обойтись и без меня.

— Я тебя не задержу, у меня только один маленький вопросец.

— Та-а-а-а-ак, — протянул Скотти, заканчивая вбивать последнюю цепочку кода. — Ну давай-ка послушаем, что там у тебя.

Он поднял глаза от экрана, направляя на Джима все свое внимание.

Со Скотти просто не было смысла ходить вокруг да около. Ему, скорее всего, будет настолько параллельно, что он даже не сообразит, что к чему. А Джиму было нечего стыдиться, черт побери.

— Ну, э, так как ты думаешь, каков кратчайший путь к сердцу вулканца? — спросил он.

Джиму очень, очень нужно было придумать другую формулировку для этого вопроса.

— Хм, — ответил Скотти, ничем не выдавая, что он посчитал этот вопрос хоть каплю странным. — Ну, люди говорят, что кратчайший путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, а в случае неудачи — через щедрую порцию доброго скотча.

Против воли Джим развеселился.

— Не думаю, что человеческие поговорки применимы к вулканцам.

— Пф, брехня! — презрительно изрек инженер. — Некоторые вещи универсальны. Это значит, что они охватывают всю вселенную.

Джим задумчиво скрестил руки на груди. Мысль о романтическом ужине не приходила ему в голову. Это было не в его стиле. Он не думал, что это также было в стиле Спока, но… он выглядел как парень, который _придерживался_ классики. Спок и Ухура вообще выходили вместе поужинать? Джим не мог вспомнить. Возможно, да. Внезапно такое решение показалось ему идеальным. Оно в достаточной степени выбивалось из их рутины, чтобы Спок обратил внимание, _и_ это четко обозначило бы намерения Джима без необходимости тискать друг друга на тренировочных матах. Это было определенно лучшей затеей, чем реслинг. Ну. Лучшей в другом смысле.

— Так… ты говоришь, я должен угостить Спока едой и скотчем.

— АГА! — вскинулся Скотти. Его вскрик эхом отразился от всех массивных аппаратов, что их окружали. — Так и думал, что ты спрашивал о своем старпоме.

Он размытым движением махнул куда-то в сторону мостика, щеголяя самодовольной ухмылкой.

—…Твою мать, — Джим уронил голову в ладони. Он чувствовал себя озабоченным подростком, которого застукали со спущенными штанами.

— Не кипишуй, малыш, — утешил его Скотти, обхватывая рукой плечи Джима и утягивая его за собой. Он выбросил вторую руку вперед, широким жестом побуждая Джима посмотреть вокруг. — Универсальны.

— Ты правда думаешь, что если я сделаю Споку ужин, он оценит?

Скотти энергично закивал.

— Естественно! Ничто не говорит о романтике лучше, чем собственноручно сделанный ужин, и ничто не согревает сердце так, как хорошая порция односолодового виски.

Джим через силу улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Скотти, — он выкрутился из дружеских объятий и направился к выходу.

— Всегда пожалуйста. О, и вот еще что! Кэп? — позвал он.

— Да, Скотти? — Джим вновь обернулся, следуя спиной вперед.

— Удачи, — сказал инженер и подмигнул ему. Заговорщески.

 _Какие бы боги ни правили вселенной_ , подумал Джим, пряча румянец, _сжальтесь надо мной_.

-o-o-

Спустя два дня после их со Скотти разговора корабль сделал остановку у космической станции гражданского пользования, которая славилась одним из лучших рынков во всем квадранте. Особенно известен был Персинский шоколатье, чьи кондитерские шедевры были предметом вожделения не только в этом квадранте, но и во всей галактике. При покупке шоколада невозможно было не транжирить, но, черт побери, на что Джиму еще было тратить кредиты?

Сейчас, когда у Джима был план, он был способен провести следующие пару дней на мостике в относительном спокойствии. Конечно, его _последний_ план обернулся провалом, но новый был с защитой от дурака: он не вписывался в их со Споком привычную рутину, намерения Джима не могут быть выражены яснее, и не было никаких предпосылок тому, что во время их разговора у Джима случится непроизвольная эрекция — ну, наверное. Когда бы Сулу ни оборачивался посмотреть на него, Джим только ухмылялся.

Наконец наступил момент, когда у вулканца нашлось свободное время для славной партии в шахматы. Всю прошлую неделю Джим не волновался, но сейчас, когда раскладывал на столе свою доску в классическом земном стиле, он чувствовал наличие шоколада пульсацией где-то на задворках своего разума. Сначала он положил подарок рядом с местом, куда собирался посадить Спока. Затем он переложил его на книжную полку, чтобы легко было достать. Джим как раз собирался перепрятать его за компьютер, когда в дверь позвонили. Он уронил руку и машинально вытер её о рубашку. Ладонь была потной.

— Войдите! — позвал он.

— Добрый вечер, капитан, — поздоровался Спок, переступая порог комнаты.

— Приветик, Спок, — Джим замялся, пытаясь придумать ответную фразу. — Эм, выпить?

— Нет, благодарю, — вулканец опустился на свое обычное место, и Джим последовал его примеру. Они начали партию.

Молчание затянулось.

— Итак, ты сходил за покупками, пока мы были на станции? — спросил Джим.

Еще разок: когда это он разучился вести нормальные цивилизованные дискуссии?

— Нет, — ответил Спок. — Мне ничего не требовалось.

Аха! Вот оно.

— Люди не всегда ходят по магазинам, только когда им что-то нужно, — возвестил Джим. — Это нормально — покупать вещи, просто если тебе хочется, или если они заставляет тебя вспоминать о других людях.

— Без сомнения, очень человеческий обычай, — признал вулканец.

Джим просиял.

— Забавно, что ты сказал это, — затем он потянулся к полке и достал маленькую коробочку, обернутую в блестящую фиолетовую бумагу. — Я принес тебе кое-что, что, как мне показалось, тебя _заинтересует_.

Он передал сверток своему собеседнику.

Спок принял его и аккуратно развернул бумагу длинными, ловкими пальцами. Сама по себе коробка была желтой, с логотипом магазина, исполненным в коричневых цветах. Спок подцепил ногтем край и потянул крышку вверх, открывая вид на шоколадные конфеты, гнездящиеся в рифленых белых обертках. Некоторые из них выглядели просто, у остальных сверху были причудливые узоры из темного шоколада, а кое-какие были присыпаны дробленым орехом или марципаном. Мгновение вулканец рассматривал конфеты, затем закрыл коробку и мягко опустил ее на стол.

— Я не могу это принять.

Джим почувствовал, как живот ухнул, и сжал челюсти.

— Почему нет? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать легкомысленно.

— Они мне не понравятся, — ответил Спок.

— О, — произнес Джим тупо. Он попытался улыбнуться, но был уверен, что вышла лишь кривая гримаса. — Ты даже не попробуешь?

— Капитан… Джим, — исправился Спок. — Я ценю твой жест, но вулканцы не едят шоколад.

Человек почувствовал, как его горло сжалось, но в этот раз совсем по другой причине. Возможно ли, что Спок понятия не имел о романтическом подтексте дарения шоколада?

— Значит, шоколад нелогичен? — произнес он, каким-то образом умудряясь звучать дразняще; он пытался контролировать биение пульса.

— Шоколад сам по себе не может быть нелогичным, — ответил Спок, — но для вулканца было бы нелогично употребить его в пищу. Он не в ладу с нашей физиологией.

Где-то внутри себя Джим хлопнул по лицу ладонью.

— Тебе от него будет плохо, — почему он не провел исследование, прежде чем попытаться закадрить Спока конфетами? Какой придурок вообще клеит взрослого человека при помощи сладкого?

Вулканец, помедлив, пожал плечами.

— Более или менее, — Джим, должно быть, не справился со своим разочарованием так хорошо, как думал, потому что Спок продолжил: — Это было великодушно с твоей стороны, Джим. — И Джим мог видеть искренность в его глазах.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, глядя друг на друга. Пламя, которое так легко угасло от отказа Спока, теперь разгорелось в разы сильнее, и Джим вновь задался вопросом, понимает ли все же вулканец культурную значимость шоколада, в конце концов. Рука Спока все еще покоилась рядом с коробкой, возможно, когда Джим потянется забрать шоколад назад, он сможет…

Он не успел толком додумать эту мысль, потому что Спок убрал руку и кивнул на доску.

— Я полагаю, сейчас твой ход, Джим.

— Ага, — кивнул Джим. — Точно.

Наверное, это было всего лишь его воображение.

 

БОУНС

Джим был человеком действия. Тем самым парнем, который никогда не колебался. Вся эта ситуация со Споком подавляла его способности к принятию решений. Сейчас Джим бездействовал. Когда он никуда не двигался, у него свербило. А когда свербило, он шел повидаться с Боунсом.

Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, в конце концов.

— Эй, Боунс.

— Привет, Джим. Чего надо?

— Есть минутка обсудить вопрос?

— Выкладывай.

— Каков кратчайший путь к сердцу вулканца?

— Острый предмет между восьмым и девятым ребром слева.

— Точно. Спасибо, Боунс.

— В любое время.

-o-o-

Пару дней спустя Джим и Спок крались вместе по узкому тоннелю. Они отделились от остальной группы высадки, потому что Спок фиксировал какие-то странные показатели на трикодере, что привело их ко входу в горную пещеру. Пещера сузилась до тоннеля, и вот они и очутились здесь — в полной темноте, с красными и зелеными мигающими огоньками у Спока на приборе в качестве проводников.

Вулканец был так сосредоточен на поступающих данных, что оступился, но быстро восстановил равновесие.

— Сюда, капитан, — сказал он.

— Осторожнее, — ответил Джим, на всякий случай опуская ладонь вулканцу на бок. Когда он почувствовал какое-то _движение_ , чуть было не отпрянул — но затем притормозил: его накрыло осознанием. Трепетание под его рукой было быстрым, но ровным.

Джим почувствовал биение сердца Спока.

 

ЧЕХОВ

Джим чувствовал себя жалким. Нет, он и _был_ жалким. Здесь не могло быть иного мнения. Теперь, вместо того чтобы пялиться на восхитительную задницу Спока на мостике, он начал лелеять фантазии о том, как бы встать рядом, якобы по работе, а затем опустить ладонь на бок вулканцу — именно так, как в прошлый раз, когда они осматривали скалы, — и Спок прильнет к нему в ответ и обернется, глядя широко распахнутыми темными глазами…

Сексуальные фантазии — это одно, но романтические — это совсем другое дело. Почти… запретная территория. С этим пора было кончать. Но у несчастного капитана уже просто закончились варианты.

Из тех, кого Джим считал своими близкими друзьями, он уже успел обратиться к троим, но так и не приблизился к пониманию, как ему подобраться к Споку. Логично предположить, что на звездолете, полном лучших офицеров Звездного флота, будет немерено людей с целым скопом блестящих решений, но как показала практика, случай оказался действительно тяжелым. И все же, если запросить у бортового компьютера определение слова « _блестящий_ » в сочетании с « _неожиданный_ », приложение с практически стопроцентной вероятностью выдаст фотографию Чехова, Павла Андреевича.

Не совсем понимая, как он дошел до жизни такой, Джим обнаружил себя перед дверью в каюту Чехова. Он, Джеймс Т. Кирк, на рубеже тридцати лет, волокита Среднего Запада и капитан ЮСС _Энтерпрайз_ , собирался спросить совета об отношениях у почти что подростка. Как он докатился до этого? _Будь проклят Спок!_

Дверь открылась почти тут же после звонка. Чехов посмотрел на Джима через стол, за которым он от руки чертил графики настоящими карандашами по настоящей бумаге.

— Кэптан! — тепло улыбнулся юный навигатор.

— Привет, Чехов, — ответил Джим, но так и не смог вложить в голос хоть немного энтузиазма. — Я могу войти?

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил мальчишка и вскочил, попутно сбрасывая с кресла рулоны бумаги и роняя транспортир. — Садитесь-садитесь.

Джим сел и подавил желание потрепать кудряшки своего энсина, потому как знал, что он сам _вряд ли_ бы оценил такой жест, будучи восемнадцатилетним.

— Как делишки?

— У меня все хорошо, Кэптан, — ответил Чехов. — Но у вас — нет, так ведь?

— Что? — переспросил Джим пораженно.

— В последнее время вы грустный, Кэптин, — он смотрел на него большими, честными глазами. — Я заметил это на мостике. А Сулу все продолжает бросать на вас странные взгляды и говорить, что вам пора бы вытащить голову из задницы.

Джим рассмеялся и потер лицо ладонью.

— Все и правда выглядит так плохо, Чехов?

— Об этом я бы не беспокоился, Кэптин, — произнес он и похлопал Джима по руке. — Это не так уж очевидно. Но все же, — навигатор посмотрел на Джима выжидающе, выпрямив спину.

Джим вздохнул и решил, что проще содрать пластырь сразу, не оттягивая. В конце концов, малыш и так уже давно раскусил его.

— Чехов, каков, по твоему мнению, кратчайший путь к сердцу Спока?

Подросток сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Я… не знаю, Кэптан. В основном, я говорю с коммандером только о науке.

— Значит... Ему правда нравится наука, — сказал Джим. Что, черт возьми, прикажете с этим делать? Не то чтобы для него это была новость или типа того.

— Он _глава_ научного департамента, Кэптан.

— Верно.

— Может быть, путь к его сердцу лежит через науку!  
— воскликнул Чехов, от воодушевления подпрыгивая в кресле.

Джим смирился с тем, что песня « _Она Сразила Меня Наукой_ » будет крутиться в его голове весь остаток дня.

— Думаю, это… логично.

Чехов просиял. Джим удалился к себе и заполз под одеяло.

-o-o-

Спок был типичным ученым. По-другому было просто не выразиться. Он проводил на работе долгие часы, почти не имел друзей и никогда особенно не уделял внимания социальной жизни, — ну, насколько Джим знал. Помимо всего этого, он вырос на другой планете и все еще удивлялся некоторым аспектам человеческого поведения. Да ради всего святого, Джим подарил Споку _шоколад_. Ухуре в свое время, должно быть, просто повезло. Ну или вулканец не игнорировал ее, потому что Ухура была не из тех, кого можно игнорировать (до последнего времени Джим считал, что он такой же). Или же Ухура просто наняла самолет, который выписал древние вулканские поэмы в небе над Сан-Франциско. Кто вообще мог знать, блин. Джим, во всяком случае, не собирался к ней обращаться. Ему лишь было известно, что время простых жестов прошло. Джим твердо намеревался донести все, что хотел, каждое чертово слово.

Ну. Типа того.

Не то чтобы Джим собирался подстеречь своего старпома в ближайшем коридоре, декламируя стихи и громко признаваясь в лю… в своих намерениях. Нет, он решил _облечь_ все в термины, которые его научный и логичный вулканец точно смог бы понять. Ничего не стимулировало Спока так, как эксперименты, а у капитана наготове как раз было одно чудное исследование, прямо на ПАДДе в его руках.

Джим подстерег вулканца в коридоре.

— Спок! — позвал он.

— Капитан, — отозвался старпом.

— Звездный флот прислал мне кое-какую любопытную литературу об отношениях на корабле, — заметил Джим. Он изящно прислонился к стене, делая акцент на бедрах. Проходящая мимо старшина так на него загляделась, что запнулась о собственную ногу, прежде чем скрыться из виду.

— Да? — Спок придвинулся ближе, так что теперь они не мешали другим проходить по коридору.

— Ага, — ответил Джим совершенно непринужденно. — Одно из исследований было о связях на борту, особенно между старшими офицерами.

— Как интересно. Какими же оказались результаты исследования, капитан? — Спок сложил руки за спиной и слегка склонил голову набок.

— Неубедительными, — ответствовал Джим. Он достал из кармана небольшой ПАДД и устремил на него взгляд, наугад тыкая в опции. — Так что я подумал, что мы можем провести свое исследование, Спок.

Вулканец поднял бровь.

— Какой формат эксперимента вы предлагаете?

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Я тут набросал парочку гипотез, — он передал старпому ПАДД так, будто бы это не значило ничего особенного.

Спок чопорно принял прибор и опустил глаза на экран. Джим пристально следил за реакцией на прочитанное:

_Г-1. Существуют романтические чувства со стороны капитана, но не первого офицера._  
Г-2. Существуют романтические чувства со стороны первого офицера, но не капитана.  
Г-3. Существуют взаимные романтические чувства между капитаном и первым офицером. 

— Очаровательно, капитан, — произнес Спок, печатая что-то на клавиатуре ПАДДА. — Я немедленно свяжусь с социологическим отделом. Энсин Денада как раз специализируется на межличностных взаимоотношениях. Однако вы, похоже, забыли про существование еще одной гипотезы.

Он передал ПАДД обратно Джиму.

Ошеломленный, Джим бездумно забрал устройство. Возможно ли, что «эксперимент» совершенно не задержался у Спока в голове? Неужели вулканец совсем ничего не понимал? Как, черт возьми, Джим должен был на это ответить?

По всей видимости, в ответе Спок и не нуждался. Он кивнул, вновь сцепил руки за спиной и удалился. Джим смотрел ему вслед, игнорируя странные взгляды проходящих мимо. Он постоял еще мгновение, прежде чем прочесть то, что изменил Спок. Вулканец добавил свою гипотезу в самое начало списка:

_Г-0. Между капитаном и первым офицером не существует романтических чувств._

Если на свете и существовали безвыигрышные ситуации, то у него была как раз такая.

 

УХУРА

Ночью Джим не мог уснуть. Он прокручивал спокову «гипотезу» в голове снова и снова. Могло ли быть так, что вулканец просто хотел быть тщательным, или он на самом деле пытался намекнуть на отсутствие чувств к Джиму? Если это было правдой, разве не очевидно, что у _Джима_ были чувства к _Споку_ , так почему же он просто не привлек внимание к первой гипотезе?

И что было не так с Джимом, в конце концов? Каким образом он из самоуверенного капитана превратился в жалкого _мальчишку_ , который потеряно болтался по коридорам корабля? Из сексуально-ориентированного существа — в наивный источник романтических фантазий? Ему и так было непросто справляться со своей работой, без всех этих гормональных коктейлей. Может, он неосознанно подвергал риску свой экипаж? Боунс точно сказал бы Джиму, что он зациклился. Кстати, говоря об этом: должен ли он пойти сдаться своему главе медицинской службы? Если даже первый офицер не заметил его рассеянности, обратили ли внимание другие? Есть ли на этом корабле хоть кто-то, кому _есть дело_? Или он просто раздувает из мухи слона? Спок просто добавил одно предложение, ради всего святого! Просто был скурпулезным, как всегда.

Пока этот цикл мыслей вертелся в голове снова и снова, Джим услышал тихий звук перебора клавиш. Он завернул за угол, вознамерившись найти источник; плавный поворот коридора привел его к офицерской комнате отдыха. Дверь автоматически открылась, стоило ему подойти ближе, и Джим проскользнул внутрь. В комнате повсюду были натыканы репликаторы, стояли мягкие диваны и стулья, наполовину выдвинутые из-за столов; на них лежали забытые книги и настольные игры. В дальнем углу комнаты между большим окном и растением в горшке стояло стандартное черное пианино, за которым сидела Ухура.

В неярком свете звезд Джим мог видеть ее длинные темные волосы, схваченные в хвост у шеи, простую футболку и джинсы, в которые она была одета. Джим знал, в это время она уже должна быть в постели — как и он, впрочем. Почему она здесь так поздно? Она сидела расслабленно, не было и намека на идеальную осанку, которую он привык видеть у неё на службе. Она слегка покачивалась в такт с музыкой.

— Ухура, — произнес он, едва вложив в голос силу, чтобы можно было расслышать его сквозь музыку.

Она взглянула через плечо, но не перестала играть.

— Привет, Джим.

Он решил, что это было неплохим приглашением к разговору, и проделал путь к девушке, минуя беспорядочно расставленную мебель. Мелодия была медленной, чувственной, почти задумчивой. Он прислонился к боку инструмента, какое-то время просто наблюдая за движением пальцев Ухуры.

— Не можешь уснуть? — спросила она.

— Не могу, — согласился он и ненадолго замолчал. Затем спросил: — Ухура, каков кратчайший путь к сердцу Спока?

Она кивнула, будто бы заранее знала, что он собирался спросить.

Черт, возможно, так и было.

— И ты спрашиваешь меня.

Джим пожал плечами в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. Ему не было смысла лгать.

— Ну, я уже спросил у всех остальных.

— Ты спросил у всех остальных? Во вселенной, или просто на этом корабле? — она всегда придиралась к речевым неточностям, когда была раздражена.

— У всех, кому я _доверяю_ , — укоризненно ответил он.

Ухура прекратила играть, но её руки — и глаза — остались на клавишах.

— На свете не существует быстрого пути к сердцу Спока, Кирк.

— Так ты говоришь, что не знаешь? — Джим безрадостно улыбнулся и поглядел в потолок. Похоже на правду. В конце концов, они все же расстались, по той или иной причине.

Ухура вздохнул, опустила деревянную крышку, закрывая клавиши, и положила на нее руки.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, Кирк, что мы встретились. Мы говорили. В конце концов мы пришли к выводу, что у нас не совпадают представления о «долго и счастливо».

Где-то тут был пропущен кусочек пазла, точно.

— Вы говорили. И что потом?

Она покачала головой.

— И все.

— Чего? — спросил Джим. — Мы со Споком говорим буквально _постоянно_.

Ухура просто смотрела на него, и Джим с внезапной вспышкой гнева хлопнул ладонью по крышке фортепиано; его рука сжалась в кулак. Они упрямо прожигали друг друга взглядом, не желая разрывать контакт. Затем… он сделал глубокий вдох и сполз в ближайшее кресло.

— Ухура, помоги мне. Я схожу с ума.

Ухура снова вздохнула и подтянула к себе ногу, разворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него хорошенько.

— Джим. Хватит так безбожно тупить. Ты же в курсе, что большая часть коммуникации между людьми происходит через язык тела?

— И что? — вопросил он с горечью. — Это не относится к вулканцам.

— Ну конечно, относится. Просто в меньшей степени. И поэтому то, _что_ ты говоришь, имеет гораздо больше значение, чем с людьми. Вулканцы не шутят, как мы, и не используют подтекст. У них нет всех этих путаных идиом, как в большинстве других культур. Вулканский — очень прямолинейный язык.

— И к чему ты ведешь?

— Спроси его, — произнесла она. — Просто _спроси его_.

— Спросить его _что_? То, что я только что спросил у тебя? — сказал он, повышая голос.

— Да.

— Ну нет! — запротестовал он. — Ни за что!

— Но почему нет? — она облокотилась на крышку фортепиано, подпирая голову.

— Пото… что? Это… это же _Спок_.

Ухура села рядом, и её мягкие, плавные черты мгновенно заострились.

— Значит, это уже ваша проблема, капитан. Как вы вообще надеетесь заслужить его, если даже не способны ему довериться?

Джим ответил собственной вспышкой гнева:

— Конечно, я доверяю ему!

— Нет, не доверяешь, — возразила она. — Если бы ты доверял ему, если бы он и вправду был твоим другом — то, даже получив отказ, ты бы верил, что он не ранит тебя, не возненавидит, не оттолкнет в отвращении. Если же ты просто боишься получить отказ — то, значит, ты всего лишь трус, — она притормозила, давая время переварить её слова. — Так что же из этого верно, Кирк?

Джим сник, сутулясь и пробегая рукой по волосам. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным.

— Я… не хочу все испортить, Ухура.

— Джим, Спок может справиться с любой безумной схемой, что ты ему преподносишь. В этом _я_ уверена, — она улыбнулась со всей искренностью.

Увидев, что его это не особенно подбодрило, Ухура игриво толкнула Джима в плечо.

— Так ты правда спрашивал об этом всех вокруг?

— Ага, — ответил он. — Ничего не сработало.

— Что ты пробовал?

— Ну… я думал поспарринговаться с ним, но потом понял, что физический контакт со Споком это, понимаешь, _физический контакт со Споком_. Тогда я купил ему шоколад, но от него он отказался, сославшись на вулканское происхождение, — Джим все еще чувствовал себя по-идиотски из-за того случая.

— Мда, шоколад и вулканцы, — загадочно протянула Ухура.

— Тогда я спросил совета у Боунса, а он нарочно якобы не понял мой вопрос. В конце концов Чехов сказал, что я должен покорить его своей научностью.

Ухура рассмеялась.

— Ты спросил _Чехова_? — она залилась смехом ещё пуще, когда он кивнул. — Боже, ну и как все прошло?

— Я, эм, написал гипотезу о возможности существования чувств между капитаном и первым офицером, — лейтенант откинулась на спинку в абсолютном восторге, её звонкий смех эхом отражался от стен. Джим не смог сдержать ответную улыбку. — Признаться, это был не лучший мой момент.

— Не поспоришь! — Ухура смахнула выступившие слезы, пытаясь отдышаться. — Лучшие из лучших на этом корабле, и все равно выходит, что не обойтись без совета специалиста по коммуникации.

Вот теперь Джим почувствовал себя _круглым_ идиотом. Все это время он сталкивался с проблемами по коммуникации, и вот прямо перед ним был как раз эксперт в этой сфере.

— Ну, если посмотреть с этой стороны…

— Заткнись, Кирк, — произнесла она. — Спроси его.

-o-o-

Джим больше не нервничал.

Его больше не тошнило, желудок не скручивало, и он не чувствовал той неуверенности, которая преследовала его последние пару недель. Той самой своей нерешительности. Ухура разложила перед ним все так ясно, что не было никакой возможности игнорировать факты. Нельзя было ждать, пока Спок увидит (или нет) картину целиком. С тех пор, как он осознал свое увлечение, мяч оставался на его стороне поля. Он хотел Спока. И хотел настолько сильно, что был абсолютно уверен в своём к нему доверии, о чем и собирался дать понять.

Джим двинул слона без особой цели. Они вдвоём снова сидели в капитанской каюте, играя в шахматы. Несмотря на новообретенную уверенность и понимание того, что он хочет сказать, Джим все равно не особенно понимал, _как_ это сделать. 

Это была самая неловкая партия в шахматы за последние четыре месяца, но Джим был почти полностью уверен, что ощущение было односторонним. Он смотрел на Спока, пока тот обдумывал следующий ход, расслабленно устроившись в кресле: опираясь на один подлокотник чуть сильнее, чем на другой, и вытянув одну длинную ногу вперед. Иногда он сидел так в капитанском кресле: возвращаясь на мостик, Джим порой застукивал его в этой позе. В следующий миг, конечно, Спок всегда резво поднимался на ноги и возвращался к своей станции — но здесь и сейчас Споку было комфортно. Джим молча впитывал это умиротворяющее зрелище, ожидая наступления бури. Джиму нравилось то, к чему они уже пришли, и искренне наслаждался этим, но знал, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. Для Джима Кирка – либо всё, либо ничего, и так было всегда. Он покачал головой.

Уловив его движение, Спок поднял глаза от доски.

— Джим?

— Спок, — ответил Джим, решая наконец прекратить пытку над собой, — он мог просто озвучить тот же вопрос, которым задавался все это время. — Каков кратчайший путь к твоему сердцу?

Его друг завис.

— Прошу, скажи мне, — тихо попросил Джим.

Спок моргнул, и, похоже, очнулся от задумчивости.

— Я удивлен, что ты так долго не решался обратиться ко мне, Джим. Я рад, что ты спросил.

Джим оцепенело следил, как вулканец переместил пешку, будто бы Джим не _вывернул свою душу_ прямо перед ним.

— Ты — ты рад?

— Да, разумеется, — ответил он. — Особенно после той миссии один месяц и восемь дней назад. Ты прыгнул, чтобы загородить меня от пули, которая попала бы туда, где находится человеческое сердце. Тем не менее, я должен сообщить, что не было причины так рисковать собой, поскольку вулканское сердце находится ниже, под ребрами, — Спок выразительно пожал плечами. — Я уверен, что доктор Маккой может дать тебе гораздо более подробный отчет по этому вопросу.

Теперь была очередь Джима пялиться на него. Ухура ошиблась. Они _все_ ошиблись.

Спок склонил голову набок, не получив ответа.

— Возможно, стоит попросить доктора провести семинар по базовой ксенобиологии, по крайней мере, охватив те расы, которые встречаются на борту _Энтерпрайз_. Это поможет уберечь остальных от подобной ошибки.

— О, — произнес Джим. — Конечно.

Наверное, он это заслужил. Для кого-то, кто провел большую часть жизни, принося неприятности, сбегая от семьи, ввязываясь в драки в барах и в целом ведя себя, как заноза в заднице этой галактики; для кого-то, кто никогда не мог доверить никому свое сердце — было просто закономерно заставить его полюбить единственного, кто не смог бы вернуть его чувства. Да, полюбить. Теперь Джим мог с уверенностью сказать это. Что еще могло превратить его в того бездумно мямлящего придурка, которым он был последние пару недель?

—…Ты выглядишь расстроенным, Джим.

Человек с трудом смог вынести едва уловимое беспокойство в темных, прекрасных, _бездонных_ глазах Спока. 

Он вздохнул.

— А, да. Просто… стресс.

Джим поднял одну из захваченных им черных пешек и пробежал по ней пальцами. Он вспомнил о тех вулканских шахматах, которые Спок приносил в медотсек, и не смог сдержать печальную улыбку при мысли о том, как все это началось.

— Давай… давай просто продолжим играть.

— Это поможет тебе справиться со стрессом, Джим? — спросил Спок более тихо и низко. Возможно, таков был вулканский эквивалент утешающего тона. В любом случае, Джиму нравилось его слышать.

— Да, — проговорил он. — Да, поможет.

Спок кивнул, не сводя взгляда с пешки, которую Джим продолжал вертеть между пальцев. Вулканец, наверное, догадывался, о чем думал Джим.

— Ты знаешь историю происхождения шахмат?

Капитан немного расслабился. Конечно, Джим только что выставил себя дураком и сейчас тихо умирал где-то внутри, но не то чтобы кто-нибудь мог это заметить. Спок все еще оставался Споком, и ничто не мешало ему просто наслаждаться его компанией.

— Концепт шахмат берет начало из древних представлений о поле боя, или что-то в этом духе. По крайней мере, я всегда смотрел на это так, — сказал Джим, припоминая их прошлую дискуссию. — Думаю, это довольно логичное предположение, хах?

— Не совсем, — возразил Спок. — Насколько ученые могут утверждать, шахматы действительно основывались на идее древнего поля боя: со слонами, колесницами и пехотой. Нелогично в твоём предложении только то, что оно исключает возможность изменений и эволюции в обществе так же, как и в самой игре.

Кивая, Джим вновь двинул фигуркой наугад. Взгляд Спока на игру волновал его куда больше, чем победа в ней.

— Даже на Земле?

— Да. С течением веков шахматы стали одним из немногих аспектов прогрессивного мира, уравнивавших всех: мужчин и женщин, молодых и старых, богатых и бедных, — Спок ненадолго замолчал, обдумывая следующий ход. — Шахматы даже добились признания последователей разных религий. Более того, среди репутаций разного толка, которыми игра обросла с течением времени, возникло также одно ни с чем не сравнимое значение, полностью утерянное в начале двадцатого века.

— Эм, — пробормотал Джим, ничего не приходило на ум. — Всемирно распространенное времяпровождение?

— Нет, Джим. Ты смотришь не с той стороны, — Спок захватил одну из ладей Джима и со щелчком опустил её на стол. Джима, впрочем, это совершенно не заботило. — Шахматы стали великим уравнителем. Все понимали язык шахмат. Кроме того, их можно было найти во всех видах искусства и поэзии — христианин, одержавший верх над мусульманином в шахматах, означал ничто иное, как обращение к Иисусу, и тому подобное. Способность пешки стать любой фигурой, стоило ей дойти до края доски, отсылало к борьбе тех, кому повезло меньше других, за право исправить это. Шахматы встречались во многих величайших романах тех эпох.

— Романах? — переспросил Джим с недоверием. — Ты имеешь в виду любовные романы или те романы, которые приключенческие эпопеи?

— И те, и другие, — ответил Спок. — Подумай о значении, которое шахматы играли во взаимоотношении полов.

Джим облизал губы. Он хотел понять все правильно.

— Все могли играть в них, так что… Они ставили героя и его возлюбленную на одну ступень.

— Именно, — сказал вулканец, и Джим с удивлением понял, что улыбается. — Но в этом скрывалось нечто большее. Я полагаю, сюда подойдет земное выражение «искусство повторяет жизнь». Шахматы были занятием — единственным занятием, — которое двое могли разделить сами по себе.

Джим бросил притворяться, что ему есть хоть какое-то дело до хода игры и сцепился со Споком взглядами.

— Шахматы имели такую благородную историю и были настолько почитаемы, что во время игры даже не требовалось наличие опекуна или какое-либо другое сопровождение. Двое могли остаться наедине, укрывшись в тени деревьев сада или закрывшись в комнате на долгие часы. Разделить неторопливую партию в шахматы было, в каком-то смысле, единственной возможностью безнаказанно побыть в компании с кем-то. Без слухов. Без косых взглядов. Без подозрений.

Джим чувствовал, как двигалась его челюсть, но звук отказывался выходить. _Что?_  
  
— Это... это именно то, чем мы занимались. Уже почти _год_! — пискнул он.

— Да, Джим, — проговорил Спок, и с этими словами отпало всякое притворство, что это была всего лишь лекция. — Это именно то, чем мы занимались.

— Но, но ты… — запнулся он, и он готов был _поклясться_ , что видел крохотную улыбку в уголках губ вулканца. — Ого! Ого. Ох. Подожди-ка минутку. Ты знал всё это время, не так ли? Когда я наблюдал за тобой в зале? Когда я дарил тебе шоколад? _И с этим гребанным научным исследованием тоже?!_

Спок поднял бровь, и Джим не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: врезать ему или же растечься влюбленной лужицей.

— Это были не самые лучшие твои попытки быть скрытным, Джим.

— Я… я не пытался быть скрытным! — ответил он с пылающим лицом.

— Разумеется. По всей видимости, так и было.

О, да пошел он нахрен. Его дразнил _вулканец_.

— И почему тогда ты позволил мне выставить себя полным придурком? Я пробовал буквально все, и меньшее, что ты мог сделать, — это признать мои попытки, — он рывком отодвинулся от стола и пробежал рукой по волосам.

— Я признаю их _сейчас_. В частности, именно поэтому я ничего не говорил в моменты, когда видел твои старания. Это было… так непохоже на тебя, Джим, — пытаться избежать встречи с чем-то лицом к лицу. Мне стало любопытно, что послужило тому причиной. Так что я позволил всему идти своим чередом, — его глаза поблескивали, черт его возьми. Поблескивали!

— Ты просто хотел повеселиться за мой счет. Признай это, — потребовал Джим, не заботясь тем, как обидчиво это прозвучало.

— Вулканцы не веселятся, — подчеркнул Спок.

Ага, это звучало равносильно признанию.

Джим вздохнул.

— Ну и почему ты решил окончить мои страдания именно сейчас?

— Потому что ты сыграл в открытую, — ответил Спок, — наконец-то задав _мне_ тот вопрос, с которым все это время обращался к остальным членам экипажа .

Джим не подозревал, что может покраснеть еще сильнее. Он мог.

— Ты знал? — выдавил он.

— Я догадался, исходя из твоих методов, — уголки его глаз обзавелись морщинками; Спок, определенно, улыбался. —  _Теперь_ я знаю наверняка.

Ага, ну тут Джим самолично шагнул в расставленную ловушку.

— Все, чего я хотел — это ничего не испортить, — Джим уронил локти на край стола и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он больше никогда не сможет смотреть своему другу в лицо.

Очень теплые пальцы мягко раздвинули его ладони, и Джим был настолько шокирован, что позволил ему. Шахматная доска была сдвинута в сторону. Сейчас между Джимом и Споком был только стол, и больше ничего. Человек тупо опустил глаза на их ладони.

— Что заставило тебя подумать, что ты, как ты выразился, «все испортил»?

—…Что, — вот и все, что смог вымолвить Джим, пока большие пальцы Спока выписывали легкие круги на его ладонях.

— Мы сидим здесь… после всего, что произошло… играем в шахматы, — руки замерли, и он потянул их назад, так что они хотя и не касались больше его ладоней, но оставались близки.

Джим облизал губы и сглотнул; во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Спок покачал головой.

— Твой вопрос нелогичен, Джим.

— Неужели у вулканцев нет «сердец», Спок?

— Напротив. Но ты задаешь простой, всеобъемлющий вопрос, который предполагает такой же простой ответ. Так что ты хочешь знать, Джим? Каковы мои умения? Каким видам активности я посвящаю время? Ты и так знаешь все эти вещи. Любой член экипажа может дать тебе ответ.

Вулканец начал было совсем подаваться назад, но Джим схватил обе его руки и сжал.

— Нет, — сказал он, и губы Спока приоткрылись, едва-едва. — Нет, я хотел узнать другое.

— Тогда мне требуются дальнейшие прояснения, — после короткого промедления пробормотал вулканец. — Разве мое присутствие не является достаточным ответом?

Джим с трудом подбирал слова, которые пытался найти все эти последние недели.

— Открыться, Спок.

— Джим?

— Открыться. Не только... не только твой гнев, я видел его. И я не хочу просто видеть твое счастье, хотя я хочу, чтобы ты _был_ счастлив. Что я по-настоящему хочу, это чтобы, чтобы ты доверил мне все — все, что возможно. Я хочу знать, что может заставить тебя открыться мне. Полностью.

Медленным движением Спок переплел их пальцы.

— Ты, — сказал он. — Только ты, Джим. Так было и будет всегда.

Джим на мгновение задержал дыхание, а затем выпустил весь воздух разом. Он резко высвободил руки и схватил Спока за затылок, притягивая его для поцелуя. Они оба поднялись на ноги и, спотыкаясь, попятились из-за стола, пытаясь сохранить контакт. Джим опустил одну руку ему на шею, другой обхватил за пояс, и Спок приоткрыл для него губы. Их поцелуй был жарким, влажным и беспорядочным, но он был идеален.

— Спок, — выдохнул Джим, прерываясь на секундочку в попытке отдышаться, — мы могли делать это уже неделями. — он начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев по челюсти. — Неделями. — когда на твоем пути встречается залитое зеленоватой краской ухо, ничего не остается, кроме как вылизать его до самого острого кончика; Джим так и поступил. —  _Неделями_.

По телу Спока пробежала дрожь, и он отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы они могли взглянуть друг на друга.

— Джим.

— Да? — просиял тот.

— Сейчас для твоего рта есть куда лучшее применение.

Джим засмеялся.

— Неделями! — произнес он еще разок, прежде чем сдаться и подчиниться Споку. В конце концов, его наблюдение звучало очень логично.

 

ЭПИЛОГ

Эта история заканчивается — как и большинство историй на _Энетрпрайз_ — алкогольными посиделками Джима с Боунсом.

Джим без стука ворвался в личный офис доктора.

— Приветик, Боунс! — прокричал он жизнерадостно.

— Чего тебе надо, Джим? — Боунс даже не поднял взгляд от своего рабочего ПАДДа.

— Ну, ты мой лучший друг, и мне скучно? — он послал ему взгляд, в котором ясно читалось его « _аргх, это же очевидно_!».

Бонус хмыкнул и ногой толкнул в его сторону стул, выдвигая его из-под стола. Джим расплылся в улыбке и приземлился на место, наблюдая, как доктор выуживает бутылку виски из нижнего ящичка. Пока Боунс разливал напиток в стаканы, Джим рассматривал организованный хаос из отчетов и файлов, ПАДДов, флэш-носителей и даже нескольких листов бумаги.

— Почему ты все еще работаешь, кстати? Я сперва искал тебя в каюте.

— Ты же знаешь этих детишек, Джим, — ответил тот. — Ничего не могут сделать, не переломав шеи.

Он толкнул один из стаканов через стол.

— Даже капитан? — невинно поинтересовался Джим, поднимая стакан.

—  _Особенно_ капитан, — сказал Боунс. Они чокнулись и сделали по щедрому глотку. — Ну, давай, выкладывай.

— Что выкладывать? — спросил Джим, но не смог удержаться от улыбки, скользнувшей по лицу.

— Твой следующий неудобный вопрос, который ты собирался мне задать.

Улыбка на лице Джима тут же испарилась.

— Я не собирался у тебя ничего спрашивать! — надулся он.

— Итак. Ты и Спок, значит, — Боунс откинулся назад в своем кресле, забросив ногу на ногу. Он сделал еще глоток виски и облокотился на ручку кресла.

— Угум-с. Я и Спок, — ответил Джим, не заботясь скрыть свое удовлетворение.

Боунс свободной рукой изобразил непонятный жест.

— И что теперь?

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом, которое текло по телу от виски. Затем Джим издал смешок.

— Это _было_ неловко, не правда ли?

— Мучительно жалко, — простонал доктор.

— Заткнись. Лучше налей мне еще, придурок, — ответил Джим, со стуком опуская свой стакан на стол. Доктор рассмеялся, наливая ему, и Джим усмехнулся в ответ. — Ладно, может быть, это и жалко. Но самое ужасное — и я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты не распространялся об этом, — что Спок знал, что я волочусь за ним. Он знал с самого начала.

— Разве это не его любимое развлечение? — спросил Боунс, наливая и себе. — Смотреть, как бедные несчастные людишки ходят по кругу?

Джим покачал головой, все еще чувствуя себя слегка раздраженным.

— Это вообще-то нечестно. Он _игрался_ со мной. Ему даже не пришлось _стараться_.

Боунс иронически поднял бровь.

— Ну, звучит так, будто _тебе_ тоже.

— Вот именно! — произнес Джим. — В смысле… эта его способность быть хладнокровным и просто… _знать_ обо всем иногда выводит из себя, — он притормозил. — Но вообще-то, это вроде как горячо.

Боунс закатил глаза.

— Хоть я и твой лучший друг, Джим, но если ты собираешься сидеть тут и воспевать свою любовь к вулканцу, то мне придется попросить тебя уйти. И вернуть мне виски. Тазик для рвоты стоит в углу. Вообще-то, почему бы тебе не передать его мне?

— Ладно, ладно. Я не собирался делать ничего такого. Я просто… — Джим неясно махнул рукой.

— Выкладывай уже, Джим.

— Ты мой лучший друг. Это же естественно для кого-то, кому кто-то нравится, приходить к лучшему другу этого кого-то, чтобы разузнать что-то, так ведь?

Бонус глотнул еще виски, пытаясь продраться сквозь этот словесный лабиринт.

— Полагаю, это так, — протянул он.

— Так… Спок никогда не приходил к тебе с вопросом обо мне? Ни разу?

— Конечно, он спрашивал! — сказал Боунс насмешливо. — «Доктор», говаривал он, «вы в курсе нынешнего местоположения капитана? Он должен был отправить свой отчет Звездному флоту примерно пять миллионов секунд назад. Я полагаю, что он уклоняется от своих обязанностей». Или «Доктор, капитана нигде нет. Я полагаю, он спустился с группой высадки без уведомления об этом важных вовлеченных партий, под которыми я имею в виду себя, потому что я полный засранец». О, и еще было «Доктор, вы видели капитана? В данный момент я испытываю необычайное состояние возбуждения и кроме того, постоянно усиливающуюся необходимость удовлетворить эту новую и очаровательную прихоть своего тела через логически обоснованное залезание Джиму в брюки».

Джим подавился своим виски.

— Что, правда?!

Боунс уставился на него.

—  _Нет_.

Джим кашлянул еще раз и прочистил горло.

— Да ладно, Боунс? За все это время? Ничего? Ни разу? — Джим почувствовал бы себя чуть лучше, если Спок тоже ввязался хотя бы в десятую часть того бедлама, который устроил сам Джим.

Смягчившись, Боунс поскреб подбородок, где уже начала проглядываться щетина.

— Ну, думаю, один разок было, да. Несколько месяцев назад.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросил Джим.

— Ага, — уверенно кивнул он. — Он спросил, нравятся ли тебе шахматы.

Джим моргнул.

— Вот же сукин _сын_.


End file.
